


Forever

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Utopia, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-29
Updated: 2008-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the Master is to him does not compare to what he is to the Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ community slashthedrabble prompt "bound".
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

When Martha asked _What is he to you?_ , you immediately began to think the reverse: What are you to him? You couldn’t help it. A small corner of your mind went merrily down its own path as you consciously worked through Martha’s question. 

You were young, too young, some might say. Perhaps you both were, or perhaps it was only one of you. There was no question that the ceremony was mutual, but that was as far as the mutuality went. You’d run before it could be completed. You'd run. 

What is he to you, Doctor? He’s nothing more than a past friend. What are you to him, Doctor? Something he needs to get back. Something he will forever chase. Something that was once his other half. He’s bound to you, he’d say if he could ever admit it. You are not bound to him. You fear, deep down, this is the cause of his madness: the fruitless chase, the perpetual let down, the pain, the humiliation, and the list goes on.

You never looked back. You hadn’t wanted to see Koschei’s face. It would’ve been imprinted on your memory forever. 

Forever. The very concept is enough to frighten you.


End file.
